Les anneaux fleuris
by Yusseily
Summary: Ib et Garry se l'étaient promis : lorsqu'ils sortiraient du Monde Fabriqué, ils iraient manger des macarons colorés ensemble. Ils ne comprennent pas la mesure des sentiments qu'ils développent l'un pour l'autre. Elle refuse de se laisser aller devant lui. Il refuse de la voir souffrir. Ils souffrent. Ils se souviennent. Ils s'aiment. Juste eux. Eux et leurs souvenirs.


Cicou ô grand (ou petit... Qui sait ?) voyageur venus se perdre sur ce One-shot qui est le premier que j'ai le courage de poster... D'ailleurs mon niveau d'anglais tout pourris ne m'a clairement pas aidé pour réussir à posté quoi que ce soit sur ce site...

Bon alors. Ce One-shot est une idée qui m'est venue en permanence... Mais je l'aime quand même !

Bon alors, vous connaissez la chanson : Ib ne m'appartient en rien, seule l'histoire et Jenny (qui ne fait qu'être citée une fois) m'appartiennent XD

GxI

C'était une après-midi d'été ensoleillée. Une jeune fille âgée de neuf ans sortit de chez elle, faisant un signe de main à ses parents. L'enfant avait de longs cheveux bruns et lisses. On voyait beaucoup de terreur dans ses yeux vidés de toute expression sûrement avait-elle du vivre des épreuves terribles pour se retrouver avec le regard d'une personne ayant tout vécu. Ses yeux d'un rouge rubis étaient cernés de marques violettes et son teint était blafard. Retenant un bâillement, elle se dirigea vers un restaurant terrasse dans lequel elle se savait attendue.

La petite retint un sourire, elle allait enfin _le_ revoir ! Elle était tellement heureuse ! Cette semaine passée sans _lui_ avait été très éprouvante. Ses parents ne comprenaient pas pourquoi leur fille était devenue si… Malheureuse ? _Quelque chose_ avait disparu chez leur fille depuis cette exposition… Mais quoi ?

GxI

S'approchant silencieusement d'un homme ayant à peine atteint la maturité, elle guetta le dos de la personne qui lui avait donné rendez-vous. Elle reconnaissait ces cheveux désordonnées qui lui faisait vaguement penser à de l'algue. Elle reconnaissait ce manteau qu'_il_ lui avait prêté alors qu'elle dormait. Sa main alla inconsciemment dans sa poche, se refermer sur un petit bonbon jaune qu'_il_ lui avait donné alors qu'ils étaient enfermés dans le Monde Fabriqué…

Puis, laissant un grand sourire sincère prendre place sur son visage, elle se jeta sur l'homme qui sursauta de surprise.

« Garry ! »

Le dénommé Garry resserra ses propres mains sur celles de l'enfant avant de lui indiquer qu'elle devait s'assoir en face de lui. Cela faisait une semaine qu'il ne l'avait pas vu, pourtant, Garry pu voir les changements chez sa petite protégée. On aurait dit qu'elle n'avait pas dormis depuis qu'ils s'étaient quitté au musée… Ce fameux jour où ils s'étaient rencontrés.

« Bonjour Ib. »

Il lui sourit chaleureusement et la petite fille se sentit aussitôt rassurée. Rien ni personne ne lui ferait de mal tant qu'elle serait avec Garry. Elle en était sûre.

Garry et Ib se fixèrent, n'esquissant pas le moindre mot, ne prononçant pas le moindre mot. Ils se fixaient juste, savourant leur retrouvaille. Une serveuse arriva et déposa la commande que Garry lui avait précédemment passé et, ne sachant pas vraiment comment réagir face à cette scène jouée par des personnages semblant avoir tant d'années de différence, s'éclipsa lentement.

L'ombre crée par la serveuse ramena Ib à la réalité.

« Tu m'as manqué. »

Garry détacha son regard de celui de la brunette et lui répondit qu'à lui aussi, elle avait manqué. Il était troublé. Jamais il n'avait ressenti ce genre de _chose_ envers qui que ce soit. Pourquoi cela l'avait-il frappé maintenant ? Et pourquoi sur une fillette de neuf ans plus jeune que lui ?

Ib sembla enfin se rendre compte de la petite assiette qui trônait fièrement sur la table. Des macarons. Elle s'en souvenait. Alors qu'ils étaient encore dans le Monde Fabriqué de Guartena, Garry avait voulu la rassuré et lui avait promis que, lorsqu'ils sortiraient, ils iraient manger des macarons.

GxI

Trois macarons étaient présents dans l'assiette : un bleu, un rouge et… Ib déglutit. Le troisième macaron était jaune. Comme _elle_.

« Ne t'en fais pas, Ib. Plus jamais _elle_ ne nous fera de mal. »

La rose jaune. La fausse humaine. Mary. L'humaine artificielle créée par Guartena. Celle qui avait tenté de tuer Garry pour prendre sa place dans le monde réel et devenir la sœur d'Ib.

Les yeux vides d'expression d'Ib clignèrent lorsque, suivant des yeux le macaron jaune, elle le vit se perdre dans les méandres de la fumée du briquet de Garry. Celui qu'elle avait utilisé pour brûler le tableau de la blonde aux yeux bleus.

Garry releva la tête de la brune et lui offrit un sourire joyeux. Elle devait être forte. Jamais elle n'avait pleuré lorsqu'ils étaient dans le tableau. Pas devant Garry. Elle ne permettrait pas à ses larmes traîtresses de s'échapper maintenant.

La plus petite paire de main alla attraper l'un des deux macarons en tremblant. Le rouge. Elle l'offrit à Garry avec une moue inquisitrice. Le bleu lui fit un petit clin d'œil et attrapa le petit gâteau dont la couleur ressemblait tellement au rubis des yeux de la petite humaine qui le fixait.

Le bleu attrapa le macaron bleu. Il le posa dans le creux des mains d'Ib.

Les macarons représentaient leurs roses. Ces roses qui avaient représenté leurs vies alors qu'ils étaient dans le Monde Fabriqué, plus précisément dans la sculpture The Abyss of the deep, l'Abîme profonde. Et ces vies, ils se les étaient échangées.

Dès lors qu'Ib avait donné le macaron rouge, sa rose rouge, sa vie, elle avait scellé leurs existences. Plus jamais ils ne se quitteraient. Plus jamais.

GxI

Ils mangèrent dans un silence presque religieux. Faire disparaître petit à petit la pâtisserie. La faire disparaître à travers soit. C'était leurs moyens à eux de se dire « Je t'accepte ». Les mots n'étaient plus si utiles.

Mais Garry brisa ce silence. Il n'en pouvait plus de voir sa protégée dans cet état : laissant échapper quelques bâillements et se retenant visiblement le mieux qu'elle pouvait pour ne pas s'endormir sur place.

« Ib… As-tu dormis depuis notre sortie ? »

La petite fille sembla se réprimander intérieurement d'avoir montré une de ses faiblesses à son protecteur. Mais voyant l'air inquiet- Non ! Plus jamais ce mot ! Cela lui rappelait beaucoup trop le tableau de Guartena !- de Garry, elle accepta de se confier.

« Je suis… Fatiguée, Garry ! Si fatiguée… Mais j'ai aussi tellement peur !

- De quoi as-tu peur ? C'est fini tout ça ! On s'en est sortis. Tous les deux. »

De quoi la petite avait-elle peur au point de s'empêcher de dormir ? Il pouvait comprendre que son voyage dans le Monde Fabriqué ai laissé des séquelles sur l'enfant, lui-même ne pouvait plus voir de poupées de chiffons tellement elles lui rappelaient les poupées bleues qui avaient tellement voulu jouer avec lui, mais à ce point…

« J'ai peur… Des cauchemars…

J'ai peur que Mary revive à travers moi pendant mon sommeil…

J'ai peur de la dame en rouge qui rampe derrière moi avec ses ongles cassés et du bruit que j'entends le soir dans ma chambre.

J'ai peur, quand je trébuche, de tomber dans The Abyss of the Deep.

J'ai peur quand je vois une enfant arracher les pétales d'une fleur en jouant à « M'aime, m'aime pas ». »

La petite fille se recroquevilla sur elle-même, ses lèvres tremblantes se faisant mordre par ses dents dans un espoir vain de ne pas laisser ses larmes coulées. Garry ne savait plus comment réagir. Finalement, il se leva et enlaça sa protégée qui semblait tant souffrir. Elle s'accrocha de toute la force de ses petites mains au manteau du bleu et murmura d'une voix tremblante sa dernière phrase :

« J'avais peur que tout ceci ne soit qu'un rêve et que tu n'existes pas… »

GxI

Ib se sentait bien. Reposée. Depuis quand s'était-elle endormie ? Comment avait-elle réussi à dormir ?

Elle n'avait pas la sensation de malaise et de panique de ses lendemains de cauchemar. Elle ne se sentait pas poisseuse de sueur et avait les muscles détendus. Aucune création de Guartena ne l'avait dérangé pendant son sommeil. Etait-ce grâce à cette main chaude et rassurante qu'elle sentait caresser sa tête ?

Elle ouvrit et papillonna des yeux, sa tête s'appuyant contre la main dans la quête d'approfondir la caresse chaleureuse.

« Bien dormis ? »

La petite hocha la tête. Elle observa les alentours. Le soleil avait laissé place à la lune qui formait un joli croissant argenté dans le ciel noire de cette nuit. Le doux bruit d'une rivière se faisait entendre, berçant la rouge dans un monde de douceur, amplifié par cette main, cette personne.

Ib baissa le regard vers son propre corps et constata qu'il était entièrement caché sous le long manteau du bleu qui l'avait autrefois déjà habité.

« J'ai appelé tes parents. Je me suis fait passer pour le grand-frère majeur ayant la garde de ton amie Jenny et leur ai demandé de te laisser dormir à la maison pour le week-end. J'espère que ça ne te dérange pas.

- Non !... Je veux dire… J'en suis plutôt heureuse… »

La réponse vive de l'enfant fit rire son protecteur de son rire grave et bas qui faisait rougir la plus petite.

« Allons chez moi. Il commence à faire froid. »

Le bleu aida la rouge à se relever et lui ajusta son manteau de sorte à ce qu'elle soit bien couverte. La différence de taille entre Garry et Ib faisait que le manteau traînait par terre.

GxI

Marchant lentement dans les rues sombres de la ville. Les deux protagonistes n'osaient plus se regarder. Le silence prenait place, mais ça ne les dérangeais pas. Le silence, s'était apaisant, ça leur prouvait qu'ils n'avaient pas besoin de se parler pour s'aimer… S'_aimer_. Etait-ce vraiment ce genre de relation qu'ils entretenaient ? Une relation _amoureuse_ ?

Ib ne considérait pas Garry comme son grand frère et Garry ne considérait pas Ib comme sa petite sœur.

Elle ne le considérait pas vraiment comme un ami et il ne la considérait pas vraiment comme une amie.

Ils, n'avaient pas une relation familiale et ils n'agissaient pas de façon purement amicale.

Ils s'aimaient. Au point de s'échanger leurs âmes. A jamais... C'était donc ça ? C'était pour cela que l'ambiance avait été si lourde lorsqu'ils avaient mangé leurs macarons ? Ils ne s'étaient pas simplement échangé leurs âmes. Ils s'étaient passé la bague au doigt. Se liant à jamais par le contrat sacré qu'est le mariage.

Ib n'en pouvant plus de se demander si Garry ressentait la même chose à son égard, ouvrit la bouche dans l'espoir d'avoir une réponse positive, lorsque le bleu la coupa dans son élan.

« Je t'aime. Ib. Je t'aime et je sais que c'est interdit car tu es mineure et moi majeur. Je t'aime et, par conséquent, je ne veux que le meilleur pour toi. Alors oublis-moi. Neuf ans, c'est bien trop. Oublis-moi, Ib. »

A ces mots, des papillons bleus naquirent dans le ventre de la jeune fille qui avait envie de pleurer.

« Garry… Je ne veux pas t'oublier ! Je ne peux pas ! Pas après avoir manqué de le faire réellement ! Tu te souviens ? C'était toi qui étais paniqué à l'idée que je ne me souvienne jamais de ce que nous avions vécu ! C'était toi ! Comment veux-tu que je t'oublie après m'avoir fait retrouver la mémoire… Après m'avoir dit ses trois mots que je m'étais résolu à te dire ?! Je t'aime Garry ! Et je me fous de ces neuf ans d'écart ! Je suis mineure et alors ? Dans huit ans ce ne sera plus le cas et on n'aura pas besoin de se cacher ni de mentir !... On peut bien attendre un peu... Garry ?»

L'enfant s'était arrêté juste devant Garry, qui n'osait pas croire ce que la petite lui criait. Elle pleurait. Elle pleurait à cause de lui et de son idiotie. De sa volonté à la sauver de lui-même.

Il enlaça le petite, veillant à ne pas briser cette petite chose, magnifique poupée de porcelaine qui semblait pouvoir se briser si elle ne subissait ne serait-ce qu'un petit câlin trop violent.

"On peut essayer."

Cette phrase remplie la brune d'un sentiment de joie indescriptible alors qu'elle se laissait aller dans les bras du bleu.

Ils restèrent ainsi, profitant de l'étreinte qui leur offrait à tous les deux un sentiment de plénitude incomparable. Et, lorsque le froid les mordit et que la fille commença à grelotter dans les bras de son protecteur, celui-ci décida qu'il était grand temps de rentrer.

GxI

« … Gary… Qu'allons-nous faire, maintenant ? »

Ib, couchée sur un canapé rouge, la tête sur les genoux de son bien-aimé, profitant des caresses que celui-ci accordait à ses cheveux bruns était bien au chaud dans l'appartement de Garry, mais, malgré cette chaleur, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher à penser au « après ». Que se passerait-il quand Ib retournera chez elle ? Quand le manque de Garry se fera ressentir de nouveau par la brunette ? Quand ses cauchemars reviendront, aussi tenaces qu'un cancer auprès d'une faible et triste personne ?

La caresse dans ses cheveux s'interrompit à la question, puis, Garry répondit et la main reprit de plus belle son étreinte des cheveux chocolats.

« Nous allons… Vivre… Nous prendrons du temps. Ensemble, Ib, on va oublier toutes les horreurs que nous avons subies là-bas. Mais ce n'est pas pour autant que nous nous oublierons, ma chérie. On se construira nos propres souvenirs ensemble. Tu veux bien ? »

La plus jeune ne répondit pas mais son grand sourire offrit une réponse satisfaisante à Garry. Il avait choisi les mots avec soin, pour ne pas montrer à quel point lui aussi était perdu. Il ne savait pas comment ils allaient faire pour se voir… Après tout, leur relation était inégale. Mais ils n'avaient rien fait… Mais le plus important était le moment présent : Ib, souriant tout contre lui et ces anneaux invisibles reliant leurs doigts, leurs corps et leurs âmes.

Ces anneaux fleuris, leurs deux âmes à jamais réunies.

GxIGxIGxIGxIGxIGxIGxIGxIGxIGxIGxIGxIGxIGxIGxIGxIGxIGxI

Eh bien... Ca fait la troisième fois que je le corrige en le repostant que ce soit pour la mise en page ou des fautes que je n'avais pas repéré sur le moment... Eprouvant...

Kawaii-kissu les gens !

Yusseily ou la fille avec un code-barre sur le nez !


End file.
